


Have And Have Knots

by slutpunk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Caning, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Content, Slapping, Spit Kink, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Dean decides that Sam needs to learn the consequences of spying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have And Have Knots

**Author's Note:**

> This is just so kinky. I had too much fun writing this, if you know what I mean.  
> Written in response to my own prompt. LOL  
> Kayleigh, let me be your Cas. <3

“Come on, Sammy, this will go a lot faster if you stop squirming so damn much.”

Sam’s reply was muffled.

“Dean, perhaps if you—“

“Cas, I told you I got this, just stay put.”

Sam Winchester was seated in a chair with a cushioned back and seat, his legs pulled up and over the arm of the chair. They were bound to the arms of the chair with lengths and lengths of rope until Dean had been satisfied that Sam wouldn’t be able to escape (“I’ve always been better at knots, right Sammy?”). This left his ass pulled right to the very edge of the chair, his arms straining just a little where they were bound at his back. Each hand was grasping an elbow with even more rope wrapped around and around his forearms, holding them together and out of the way.

But that wasn’t so bad; Sam could have dealt with that. It was the other things that Dean was doing which were giving him trouble.

“Sam, I told you to stop fucking squirming.”

Again, Sam could only whimper around the hard rubber of the bit gag in his mouth, teeth clenching down as Dean worked and worked the tip of the plug into his hole. Dean said he should keep still like it was so fucking easy when it really wasn’t, not when Dean had spent so much time already beating his ass and inner thighs red with a cane (“Because spying is impolite, you know that, Sammy.”), not when he’d pushed his fingers inside and purposefully stroked teasingly against his prostrate and especially when a cock ring around the base of his cock kept him from enjoying any of it _too_ much.

Dean was biting at his lip, brow furrowed in concentration as he worked the toy into Sam’s hole. He was still mostly dressed in a shirt and jeans, whereas Sam and Cas were both completely bare of anything. But Cas wasn’t tied down at all. No, instead he knelt at the edge of the wide bed Sam was seated across from, his hands behind his back (not tied), waiting patiently. His eyes, deep and blue as ever were locked on Dean’s hand, no doubt watching the toy slip further and further into Sam’s wrecked body and the thought of what he would see had Sam squirming and moaning all over again.

A hard slap to the already bruised and red skin of his thigh made Sam yelp and jerk.

“What did I just say, Sammy?” Dean’s voice was hard and almost cruel and it made Sam whimper again, but Dean’s eyes never left his work. Sam knew how careful Dean always was with his safety, with their safety, but in moments like this it was almost frustrating. He could feel his ass stretching out to accommodate the toy, felt it pressing inside of him and it was so _close_ that he wanted to thrust himself on to it already. His cock gave an angry twitch.

“Fuck, Sammy. Your hole is almost as slutty as Cas’s.”

Even from where he sat, Sam could see the way Castiel’s face flushed and his cock twitched with excitement where it stood hard and ready. Jealousy flamed in Sam, envious of Castiel’s relative freedom compared to his own. But more than that was memory, his mind immediately reminding him just how slutty Castiel’s hole indeed was, how pretty it looked when it was pink and open and shivering around his—

Another slap yanked Sam back to reality forcing his mind back to the almost painful way his hole was slowly stretching around the toy.

“Come on, Sammy, you’re so close now. Your hole just keeps sucking this fake cock up, but we both know what it really wants, don’t we, Sam.”

As he spoke the thicker base of the toy slid in and in and Sam gave a little muffled cry as it finally hit home, lodged firmly in his ass. Once he’d checked that everything was in place, Dean stood with a feral smile, taking a step back. Sam could feel his brother’s gaze like a physical caress and he shivered under the weight of it, bowing his head forward, suddenly too shy to let Dean’s eyes hold his.

Dean grinned, his teasing grin, the one that told Sam that he was _thoroughly_ enjoying himself as he reached out and ruffled Sam’s long hair.

“There, that’s not so bad is it? Looks good, doesn’t he, Cas?”

“Yes,” Sam could hear how broken and eager Cas’s voice was.

Dean’s grin only widened as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs open and, without being told, Castiel slipped between his knees. Dean was still watching Sam, Sam was still watching them through the fringe of his bowed head, they were both watching as Castiel’s hands came up and undid the buckle of Dean’s pants, working to get them open. Dean sighed, his head falling back and revealing the long column of his throat.

Sam didn’t have to see properly to know that Castiel must have found what he was looking for, that his hand must be wrapped around Dean’s thick length of cock, that his mouth was on him too. He could hear the wet sucking sounds, could see the slight bob of Castiel’s head as he no doubt took more and more of Dean’s cock in his mouth. Sam’s eyes were tracing the lines of Castiel’s back, watching the firm muscles flexing, licking his lips with the memory of the taste of Castiel’s skin.

“Are you watching, Sammy?” Dean’s voice had him automatically jerking to attention, his eyes snapping back to his brother’s face. Sam only groaned. “You better be watching.” Dean’s voice was breathless, but that teasing, knowing smile was still there, biting into Sam’s senses. “You were so eager to look before, Sam, when I was fucking Cas in the car, when I had him spread out in the backseat like the good little slut he is, right Cas?”

But Dean didn’t let Castiel reply, his hands going to the back of Cas’s head and holding him in place. Sam heard the sound of the Angel’s choking like a gunshot in the room, straining against the ropes that kept him bound down, wanting to thrust his cock up into something as warm and wet as he knew Castiel’s mouth to be.

“So fucking wet, Sammy, he’s just choking on my cock, aren’t you, Cas? Love it like that, don’t you, baby?” Castiel’s reply was muffled, choked and finally Dean let him pull off, a fisted hand in his hair craning his head back. Sam could see the wetness on Castiel’s mouth and it made him hunger.

“Yes, Dean.”

Dean’s smile was hungry as he pulled Castiel up between his legs until their lips met and Sam groaned with his want of it. He could see the white flash of teeth of Dean’s teeth as they latched on to Castiel’s lips, sucking and pulling the Angel’s lips into his mouth, sucking the wetness off them. And Castiel was helpless under the force of it, his body straining towards Dean, hands clinging to his shoulders and arms as if he would fall without Dean’s body.

When Dean finally pulled away, his hands still knotted in Castiel’s hair, his grin was feral. Rising and pulling Cas with him, Dean practically tossed Castiel to the bed and Sam could feel that tightening in his stomach that shouted at him to _pounce_. Dean was stripping his shirt off, tucking himself back into his underwear, but leaving his pants open and Castiel was struggling to right himself on the bed.

But Dean didn’t give him the chance, reaching forward once his shirt was tossed away and climbing on to the bed. He grasped each of Cas’s thighs in both hands and pushed them up and over until Cas was supported by his shoulders, his hands spread out on either side of him and his knees nearly touching his shoulders. From where he sat, Sam could see _everything_ and he groaned. He could see the pinkness of Cas’s hole as Dean spread open his ass cheeks and spat down on it, rubbing the wetness into it with his thumb. He could see the way Cas’s cock twitched, almost right before his face and Sam suddenly wanted to see if Cas could do it, if he could work the tip of his own cock into his mouth. Again, Sam bucked against the ropes, automatically wanting to fill up every bit of Cas, to feel him warm and tight around his cock.

In his squirming, the toy inside him shifted, pressing up against his prostrate, already sensitive enough and stars blew before his eyes momentarily. He heard Dean huff out a laugh from where he kneeled, palming Cas’s ass open, his thumbs stroking small circles over the Angel’s hole.

“Bet he looks good, doesn’t he, Sam? All spread out like this for me.” Sam could only give a shuddering groan as Dean spat on Cas’s hole again and the Angel in his hands twitched before Dean was chasing after that wetness, his mouth closing down around Castiel’s pink hole.

Sam and Castiel let out a moan together this time as Dean’s mouth went to work, sucking and licking at the rim of Castiel’s hole, lewd sounds filling the hotel room. Castiel was jerking and twitching under the onslaught of Dean’s mouth and Dean let out a groan of his own against Castiel’s skin as his hands kept working to spread the Angel’s cheeks spread wide and his tongue finally dipped inside his pink hole.

Sam could just barely see the quick dart of Dean’s tongue in and out of Castiel’s hole, could just barely see the way Cas was slowly opening up under it, knowing that it wouldn’t take long before Cas was open completely.

Sure enough, Dean pulled his mouth off and, shooting Sam a grin that sent heat racing right through to his cock, began working his finger inside Castiel’s tight hole with nothing but spit to ease the way. Immediately, Cas was squirming, like moving around enough would make it slip in him even further.

“Fuck he’s so tight, Sam, always so fucking tight, aren’t you, Cas?” Cas’s only answer was a whimper, pitched low and needy. “But we know how fast you open up, don’t we, Sam? He’s always so hungry to have his perfect little slut hole fucked open.”

Dean had his finger knuckle deep now and Sam could see the way he was wiggling it around, suddenly aware that he was squirming too, as if he could make the toy inside him simulate that same feeling. With just a turn of his finger, Castiel was shivering and crying out and Sam knew that Dean had found his sweet spot.

“There it is,” Dean cooed, “Got you good now, baby. Think I can make him beg for it, Sammy? Make him beg to take my cock.”

As he spoke, Dean had pulled his fingers out only to begin working two in, pressing them in and Sam groaned around the gag, straining and pulling, able to see the way that Castiel’s hole was straining to fit the fingers in. But it wouldn’t take much anymore for Castiel to start opening, and Sam knew that Dean would have him ready soon. He nearly wanted to weep with how badly he wanted it.

“What’s the matter, Sammy? Not enjoying the show?” Dean talked as if they were sitting at a diner or in the Impala, casual and light even as he scissored his fingers in and out of Cas’s hole, even as the Angel writhed and gasped out moans in his grip. “I thought this is what you wanted, to watch Cas act like the slut he is, to really be able to see the way he likes taking it up his wet little cunt.”

Sam sobbed out a moan around the gag. He hadn’t been able to stop himself really. It had been late, he had been back in the hotel room researching and Dean and Cas had gone out to see if they could track down the location of the werewolf they had been tracking. All had been quiet until Sam heard the familiar rumble of the Impala and waited for the sound of keys in the hotel door. But nothing ever came. He had glanced outside the window and saw the headlights of the Impala, but they were far off from the door almost around the far corner of the hotel.

Immediately, worry sprang to mind and Sam rushed out of the hotel with a gun carefully hidden in his pocket, finger on the trigger, safety on. Why would they be parked so far away? What if this was a trap? But what if Dean and Cas were in danger?

Yet when he approached the corner and peeked around to the car, Dean and Cas were perfectly fine. More than fine, in fact: at first all he saw was Castiel’s face pressed up against the glass of the back window, harsh breaths fogging it up, hands braced on either side of his head. Sam had seen the pink tinges in his cheeks, that open wrecked look on his face even though his eyes were closed.

Sam’s eyes had shifted up, seeing a pale hand fisted into Castiel’s hair, and traced it all the way up to Dean’s face, just barely illuminated in the streetlight. He had been biting at his lip, his heavy brow furrowed together, all his concentration focused on the task before him, hips pounding into Castiel. Sam didn’t see where they were no doubt joined, didn’t see much more than the force of their movements, the line of their bodies, and the bliss on their faces, but immediately he had been hard and aching in his pants.

It hadn’t been long before Dean’s hand slid down out of Castiel’s hair, wrapping around the back of his neck while the other came up to grasp at his shoulder and Sam could see the way Dean was pulling Castiel back on him hard and forcefully, could see the way Castiel’s whole body jerked and his mouth was open in a loud cry. Just the faintest of moans ever reached Sam’s ears, but they were enough to have his stomach burning and his hand had slipped down to his crotch, palming at himself through the fabric.

Sam knew that Castiel was falling apart, knew that it was happening to Dean too. He knew them just as he knew himself, knew inherently that Castiel was coming, his face crumbling together and his body tensing, back arching up towards Dean with the force of it. Sam knew that Castiel’s hole must be quivering and clamping around Dean and he knew the moment that it happened to his brother too. He knew by the way Dean’s mouth fell open and his face filled with almost awed wonderment before his hips were snapping so hard that the Impala rocked back and forth with him. Beneath the fabric of his jeans, Sam’s cock had been hard and weeping.

He looked down for a moment, the gun in his left hand loose at his side while his other cupped the hard length of his cock hard, as if to squeeze the lust out of him. When he looked back up again, warm blue eyes were on him, looking right at him, _through_ him.

Suddenly he had been filled with shame as Castiel turned to Dean, but his eyes were still on Sam. Dean followed Castiel’s gaze and then they were both looking at him, green and blue, Dean’s eyes still heavy with lust and suddenly mischievous over Castiel’s shoulder. He was murmuring something to Cas and the Angel was nodding, but Sam had froze, couldn’t move.

He watched them rearrange themselves, felt their glances on him like a touch that made him shiver, and he had been caught now, there was no point in turning back. They stepped out of the car, clothes marginally rearranged, though Castiel’s tie was lopsided and askew, and the first few buttons of his shirt were missing entirely.

Sam had opened his mouth, moving to apologize, but then Castiel was before him and sinking to his knees right there in the parking lot, right there in front of God (if he was paying attention then) and everyone and Dean had just leaned against the Impala and watched with that certain smile on his face.

“Suck him good, Cas. I can see his boner from over here.”

Without further ado, Castiel had opened his pants and Sam brought his hands up to stop him, but they were simply brushed away.

“Cas, stop—You can’t, not here, someone could see—“ But he couldn’t form any more words.

Castiel’s mouth had wrapped around the head of his cock and it was just as warm and wet as Sam knew it would be. Automatically, his free hand was chording through Castiel’s hair, gentle where Dean’s were rough, soothing as Castiel’s mouth and tongue worked him over. He could feel the tip of it slipping into the slit in his cock and his hips had jerked forward instinctively, wanting to fill up every bit of the Angel he could.

And Dean had just stood there, watching with his hands tucked into the pocket of his leather jacket, his eyes tracing up and down them as if they weren’t outdoors in the middle of a hotel parking lot in rural Ohio at night.

Cas just kept going, sucking more and more of him in until Sam could feel the way Castiel’s throat was fluttering around his cock, but still the Angel had just kept going. He had hardly paused for breath as his tongue swirled designs over the underside of Sam’s cock, his head bobbing and bobbing, taking more of Sam into his mouth and throat each time. Only when he got the whole of Sam’s cock in his throat did he pull off gasping, both hands coming up to jerk Sam’s cock until he couldn’t resist it anymore.

Sam had tried to pull Cas in at the last moment, but still he ended up making a mess; most spilled into Castiel’s mouth, but some still splashed over his cheek. Through blurry, blissed out eyes Sam watched as Castiel swallowed what he could down, as he licked over his lips and his eyes looked up at him with the same heavy lust that Sam knew he wore.

Pulling Castiel to his feet, Sam couldn’t have helped crushing his lips to Cas’s, sucking the taste of himself off the Angel’s tongue and feeling some of his own come transfer to his cheek too.

He only pulled away from it once he heard Dean’s clapping, loud and ringing in the fairly empty parking lot, the sound snapping him out of his daze. Flushed, Sam had finally tucked the gun away at his lower back, before using the edge of his cuff to first clean Castiel’s face, then his own.

Sam had known then, from the gleaming look in Dean’s eye, that Dean wouldn’t let that go. And now this was his punishment.

Dean had four fingers scissoring and pumping in and out of Castiel’s hole faster than before. Cas was just a big a mess as Sam was, bright red tingeing the rise of his cheeks all the way down to his chest. And his cock was practically weeping; as Sam watched, a droplet swelled at the tip, hanging precariously there for a moment before it dripped down on to Castiel’s cheek, just beneath his eye. Sam strained, just barely managing to lift his shoulders off the back of the chair, but the action had him crying out and falling back as the toy buried in him shifted again, pressed against him just right again.

“Fuck, did you see that, Sammy? Bet I can make him come all over his own face, dirty him up just like he wants.” Dean pulled his fingers from Castiel and the Angel sobbed with the loss of them. “Now beg me to fuck you, Cas, want to hear how bad you want my cock.”

“Dean—“ Cas barely got the word out before Dean’s hand was slapping down on his open hole, spanking it rapidly with short hard slaps, but Castiel still continued, voice broken and wrecked, even deeper than usual in his need. “Please, fuck me, please.” Castiel knew what to say, they’d said them before. “I need your cock in me please, Dean, need you filling me up with it.” And still Dean continued to slap at Castiel’s hole, Sam could see how pink it turned under the harsh blows. “Please, Dean,” Castiel was sobbing out. “Please fuck my slut hole, _please_!”

Dean grinned and Sam knew that he finally heard just the right thing he wanted. “All right, baby. Stay still.” Dean shifted back, watching for a moment as Castiel swayed, struggling to keep upright without the support of Dean’s hands. But he managed it and Dean moved off the bed briefly, shucking off his pants and Sam whimpered, immediately hungry for the thick red cock bobbing between his brother’s legs.

“Don’t worry, Sam, you’ll get your turn.” Dean’s smile was predatory and Sam shivered under the force of it before the man climbed onto the bed, standing over Castiel and just watching the Angel struggle to keep his balance in the position Dean had placed him in as the bed dipped under the man’s weight. It was a precarious position and Sam didn’t envy the other; but Castiel was always determined, eager to obey and both the Winchesters knew he would come through.

And after a moment he did, his wobbling finally straightening, the tendon in his arms pulled taut with strain and his cock was still hard as ever. Dean gave Castiel a different kind of smile this time, one that was less predatory and more approving, proud. Sam gave a whimper and he knew immediately that it made him sound like a greedy dog begging for attention, but he didn’t care.

Seemingly satisfied, Dean crouched down over Cas, one hand grasping his cock while the other palmed at the Angel’s ass, spreading him open. The thick head of Dean’s cock pressed against Castiel’s hole and from where he sat Sam had the perfect angle to watch as it pushed against him and slowly pressed inside. Dean didn’t stop until he was sheathed in Castiel completely, buried up to the hilt and Sam found himself pressing his hips forward again, purposefully trying to fuck himself onto the toy even if it was impossible with the way he was restrained. But it was the best he could get.

Dean waited, but not for long. After a moment he was grabbing at the back of Castiel’s knees, helping to hold him in position as he began fucking into the Angel. He set a brutal pace and soon the only sounds that filled the room was the slap of skin on skin and the harsh groans and gasps all three of them panted out.

“Dean. Dean. _Dean._ ” Castiel was whimpering out and Sam knew it was like his own little prayer, that he’d whisper their names like it would bring them any closer.

“Fuck you’re so warm and tight, baby, just like I knew you would be.” Dean’s voice was a deep growl, his brows furrowed in concentration again. “Gonna fill this little slut hole up with my come. Is that what you want, Cas? Want my come in your fuckhole?”

“Yes, Dean, _please!”_ Castiel whined out and Sam whined with him.

“You should feel it, Sammy, all tight and shivering around me. He’s gonna milk all the come right out of me, aren’t you, Cas?”

“Yes, please, yes.”

And still Dean was fucking into him, the force of his hips pounding his cock into Castiel’s open hole making the bed shake and creak. But still Dean continued, waiting until the last moment to change the angle of his thrusts so that each one pounded against Castiel’s prostate. The Angel howled then and Sam could see the way he trembled even from where he sat.

“You gonna come, Cas? You gonna come all over my cock? All over your own face like a good slut? You want that?” Dean’s words were harsh, but broken and Sam knew that the man wasn’t very far from coming himself, could see it in the way his arms tightened, his grip pressing red marks into the Angel’s skin that Sam knew would be bruises in the morning.

“Yes, Dean, please, want to come so bad, please.” More come was dribbling out of Cas’s cock now, dropping onto his face and Sam could see the long string of it where it landed on the Angel’s face, just in the corner of his mouth. Sam couldn’t help the way he bucked then, growling out unintelligible words behind the bite of the gag.

Dean’s thrusts were ceaseless and Sam knew that he was hanging on by a thread, just barely clinging to his control, right there with Castiel. The Angel’s hands were gripping the bed sheets, his body pulled tight and taut even in the difficult position his body was forced into.

“Want to see you do it, Cas. Bet you don’t even need me to touch your slut cock, do you? Gonna come just from my cock, baby? Do it. Go on and come all over your face. Want to see you fucking do it, Cas.”

Like he had been waiting for just those words, Castiel was coming after only a few more thrusts. He had turned his head to the side, eyes squeezing shut as his orgasm shudder through him and his cock spilled out in hard jerks painting the side of the Angel’s face in his own come. And still Dean kept going, pounding and pounding until he, too was coming, body bowing over Castiel’s as he shoved his cock in deep and Sam could only watch him shudder, knowing that his brother was filling Castiel’s ass up with his come.

For his part, Sam trembled, his cock giving a painful, dry twitch and a near sob shuddering out of him.

He almost thought they might leave him there. For a long moment, nobody moved as they all tried to catch their breath, Dean and Cas more than him. Then Dean was pulling back, moving onto his back beside Cas, and the Angel was unrolling his no doubt sore body until they were both just laying there side by side.

It took a whimper on Sam’s part to get their attention back on him. Dean craned his neck around and Sam could see the pink tinge in his cheeks, feeling want surge up in him at the sight of Dean so sated. Castiel was still relatively inert.

But not for long. Sitting up with a groan, Dean moved to the side of the bed and pulled on his jeans, tucking himself in carefully. That done he moved back to Castiel, dragging the Angel up from the bed with one hand on his forearm. “Come on, Cas, looks like Sammy wants his turn.”

A rough hand buried in Castiel’s hair while the other grabbed the Angel’s wrist, twisting it up and behind his back, forcing him to bend beneath the grip. But Sam knew that was the way Cas liked it, that he liked to be shoved around with strong hands and tight grips. Dean dragged the Angel to Sam and he couldn’t help the excited way he growled around the bit.

Castiel’s chest was rising in quick pants of breath as they neared and Sam bucked like a wild dog being taunted with meat. And Dean only laughed.

“You want him bad, don’t you, Sammy?” Dean shoved Castiel to his knees before Sam releasing his hair and arm with a hard jerk that said _stay still_.

Leaning one hand against the back of Sam’s chair, Dean’s hands glided over Sam’s reddened skin, skimming teasing touches along his heavy and tight sac. It was electric, it had Sam jolting up against his bonds, struggling to get closer to that light touch, his head falling back in frustration and need as Dean’s fingers only continued to work their way upward.

“Thought this was what you wanted, Sammy. To watch us. What’s the matter, you want more than that? You want to feel that hole around you? Sucking you up?” Dean’s hand moved up, fingering the buckles that kept the gag attached to Sam’s head. “I’ll make you a deal, Sam. You behave, you clean that come of Cas’s face, lick _all_ of it up, and you can come. You can even come in his ass. I bet that he’d like that, wouldn’t you, Cas?”

“ _Yes_.” Sam could hear the hunger there, see it in Castiel’s eyes when he glanced at the man kneeling before him.

“You gonna do that for me, Sam?”

Sam nodded, of course. At that point he would have said yes to anything if it meant he could only come.

Grinning that half grin, Dean nodded. “Good boy.” And then his fingers were undoing the buckles on the gag, pulling it out of Sam’s mouth and finally giving him some relief. But it wasn’t the kind Sam needed or wanted.

A hand in Castiel’s hair was dragging him upward again, pulling him up until he was almost sitting in Sam’s lap and he could feel his cock bobbing against the soft skin of the Angel’s abdomen. It was a struggle to keep from bucking up against his skin, but he’d promised to behave.

Dean brought Castiel’s face up close, but still Sam had to strain to lift himself up slightly to reach Cas’s face. He could feel Castiel’s breath puffing out warm against his cheek, but he focused on his task. The first taste was just come, tangy and bitter, but so distinctly _Cas_. It was strange to think that Sam would know Cas just from this taste. The second swipe of his tongue brought the taste of skin and sweat with it. After that it was like licking ozone, electric and biting, but addicting at the same time.

Sam didn’t stop until all the come was cleaned from Castiel’s face, just like Dean told him to. He didn’t stop until Dean pulled the Angel back, dragging him up to inspect Sam’s work.

“Good job, Sammy. Got him nice and clean for me. Still just a slut, though.” Dean accentuated his point with a light slap to Castiel’s face that only made him yelp and Sam saw the way his cock gave a valiant twitch. “Guess you can have you reward now Sammy.”

It took some maneuvering but finally Sam’s cock was sliding into Castiel’s hole with the guidance of Dean’s hand. Sam gave a yelp as he felt the wetness of his brothers come there too, saw it sliding down the back of Castiel’s legs. If his hands were free he would have smeared it everywhere, on as much skin as he could, all over the pristine back bared to him.

“That’s it, Cas, you got him all the way in. He’s so big, isn’t he, fucking bigger than me. Is it tight? He stretching you out good? Tell me.”

“Yes, I can feel you in me, Sam, all the way in me.”

“ _Fuck.”_ Sam couldn’t stop himself growling out, not when Castiel was talking like that. He wished that Dean had at least taken the fucking cock ring off, but he knew that he wouldn’t have lasted very long if the man had done that. Dean had told him it would come off when he was ready.

“Fuck yourself on his cock, Cas, fuck him good.”

Ever obedient, Cas started moving on Sam’s cock, and Sam gave a cry at the feel of his hole clamping and shivering around his cock, all wet and tight.

“Yeah, just like that Cas. Faster. Come on, make him beg for it.”

“ _Dean.”_ Sam whined, glancing up at his brother in desperation. But all he got for it was a tight hand around his throat that made his blood sing and his cock throb where it was buried in Castiel’s ass. He couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t mind, he still tried to beg, mouth gaping open and face reddening as Castiel bounced on his cock.

After a few moments, Dean’s hand pulled away and Sam heaved in breaths of air, shuddering and shivering at the feeling of oxygen flooding into him again. It was almost too much, the hand at his throat, the way Castiel was riding him, brutal and fast. Sam could feel it building up in him like a storm, rumbling through him, threatening to spill out of him. Only some piece of rubber kept it from happening.

When there were tears blooming in his eyes, when his cock was turning damn near purple where it disappeared in and out of Castiel’s ass, only then did Dean reach forward again, wrapping one hand back around Sam’s throat and squeezing while his other fumbled where Castiel and Sam were joined, releasing the cock ring from around him.

Immediately the storm cackled and roared in him, bursting out of him in rivets of white in Castiel’s hole and over his back when the force of his shudders knocked the Angel off him. It didn’t stop until white lightening exploded behind Sam’s eyes and everything disappeared under the force of it.

When he opened his eyes again, Castiel was at his feet on his hands and knees, presumably trying to get his breath back as Dean knelt on the other side of him, hands diligently working to undo the hard knots of Sam’s ropes.

“You okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah,” He was surprised how dry and cracked his own voice was. As if he knew, Castiel dragged himself up, staggering only slightly before he made it to the fridge and grabbed several bottles of water. He poured some into Sam’s mouth first and it was like sweet elixir. Once Cas seemed satisfied that Sam drank enough, he too knelt at Sam’s other side and together he and Dean managed to have him out of the ropes around his legs. After that it was simple to unbind the ones around his arms and free him.

Glancing at Dean as they all climbed into the bed (it was too small for the three of them, but that didn’t stop them from trying), Sam could see the fold between Dean’s eyebrows.

“We’re fine, Dean, really. Stop worrying or your face will get stuck that way.”

“Yes, Dean. Humans wrinkle easily.”

“Dude! Humans are not laundry!”

“I dunno, man, it’s true. You keep frowning like that and you’ll look like Bobby in no time.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, both of you. We gotta make it to that vamp nest tomorrow or Bobby’ll have our heads.”

“Yes, Dean.”

“’Night, Dean.”

“Night.” 


End file.
